


破产兄弟

by psychomath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “我要搬进来。”他说，用的完全肯定的语气，“因为我无处可去。”“见鬼的，你的房子呢？”盖文问，淋雨让他的头痛得厉害。“你他妈只是辞职，又不是破产。”“你真的该少赌咒一点，盖。”他亲昵地说，“我把它们都捐了。”





	破产兄弟

盖文今天过得真不怎么样。倒不是说他有过好日子，但是今天真是倒霉透顶。先是雨水，接着他被某个不长眼睛的混蛋撞上，咖啡还一口未动就全被帽衫吸走。就在他湿漉漉地冲速溶咖啡时，缇娜走了进来。  
“早啊，盖文，你看起来糟透了。”她屁股靠在桌子上，不等盖文反击就哗地一声展开晨报。“哼嗯……”  
“什么？”他问，灌了好大一口咖啡。  
“卡姆斯基被踢出模拟生命了。”那口咖啡结结实实地喷了出去，盖文剧烈咳嗽了起来。  
“老天，你搞什么？”缇娜走过来拍他的后背，但盖文的脑子里却想着另一个问题，他和卡姆斯基多久没见过了？

答案或许应当是四年前的圣诞，他刚刚进了警局。  
“我要搬出去了，”他记得从落地窗外可以看到很厚的积雪，从八点开始他就一直在收拾行李。“不，我今晚就开车去公寓住。”他推开克洛伊递过来的蛋酒。  
车程见鬼的长，车子里的暖气并不太足，让他手脚冰冷。但不论如何，那是个好决定，正确的决定。  
他把钥匙随手丢进玄关里的塑料碗。  
“喀迈拉？”他招呼他的猫，但那团黑漆漆的毛球一如往常地无视他。“寻常的一天。”他咕哝着，完全没料到会得到回应。  
客厅的灯突然亮起来，一个男人正坐在他的沙发上撸着他的猫，那只四年后仍然会挠他的猫，那个四年间再也没见过面的人。“你都没和我提过你的猫。”  
“伊莱亚？！”他差点跳起来，“你他妈怎么进来的？”  
“哦，我和公寓管理说我是你哥哥，真是位可爱的太太。”那只猫懒洋洋地磨蹭着卡姆斯基的手指头，见鬼的。  
“狗屁，你肯定贿赂了那老妖婆，她甚至不肯给我自己我公寓的钥匙。”真不公平，他还穿着又湿又冷的套头衫，这男人却登堂入室，坐在他的沙发上，搂着他的猫。他得喝一杯。  
“别这么粗鲁，或许是因为我的个人魅力呢？”他把两条腿从沙发上放下去，舒舒服服地搭上盖文破破烂烂的茶几，他这时候才有机会好好看清他。  
“你的发型让你看起来像个嬉皮士。”盖文走进卧室去换掉湿漉漉的衣服，他需要镇定下来。帽衫被掀过头顶，伊莱亚又像鬼魅一样走进来，“我在年度最性感男性里排第6呢。”  
盖文几乎立刻浑身不舒服起来，他气急败坏地抓起家居T恤，快速套上。“猜猜你如果不在福布斯榜上排第一会怎么样？”  
“好吧，”伊莱亚的目光从他的身体上移回脸上，但那副似笑非笑的表情仍然在，“我现在退休了，你肯定不会在福布斯榜上见到我的名字。这个可怜的无业游民要来乞求他兄弟的收容了。”  
“什么？”他完全把盖文搞糊涂了，就像他在说那些乱七八糟的电脑科学，“你他妈在说什么？”  
“我要搬进来。”他说，用的完全肯定的语气，“因为我无处可去。”  
“见鬼的，你的房子呢？”盖文问，淋雨让他的头痛得厉害。“你他妈只是辞职，又不是破产。”  
“你真的该少赌咒一点，盖。”他亲昵地说，“我把它们都捐了。”

最后他让大名鼎鼎的卡姆斯基，传奇的天才，睡在了他沾满猫毛的沙发上，他们的晚餐还是中餐外带。  
“这只是因为喀迈拉。”他把毯子和枕头丢给伊莱亚，话刚说出口就觉得哪里怪怪的。但这只猫是个彻头彻尾的叛徒，他因为盖文要开门把伊莱亚推出去而挠了他。  
他换上他的真丝睡袍，舒舒服服地安顿在了沙发上，半条腿都悬在半空，这场景实在是太超现实主义，他的大脑仍在艰难处理。  
“是啊，这样最好，至少等到它上小学。”  
“我要杀了你。”  
“晚安，盖文。”  
他当然失眠了。大约十一点的时候，七楼开始做爱。他经常将这种噪音物尽其用，这没什么不好意思的，他是个二十六岁的单身汉，正处于事业上升期，道德感低下，至少撸完这一管他可以好好睡一觉。  
盖文闭上眼睛，手指环住阴茎，那里还是软软的，但隔壁的喘息开始起效。他起初想着丰满的胸部和湿润的洞，接着伊莱亚扫过他身体的眼神突然挤进他的脑子，像是石子投入水中，他的幻想就像是水面被片片击碎。一颗又一颗的石子，他的胡子和嘴唇，那双手和他手臂上的肌肉，他看起来变了很多，又好像什么都没改变。  
盖文在高潮时紧紧咬着自己的拳头，生怕泄露一点秘密。


End file.
